Tunc Illic Eram Unus
by Odd Pudding
Summary: After the battle at the waterfall, Vergil and Dante both find themselves descending into hell... But after escaping from their prison, they find themselves powerless... and pendantless. Can they retreive what was taken from them AND make it back alive?
1. Prologue

Author's Ramblings: Forgive the short prologue, the next chapter will be longer... No it won't. |:  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Devil May Cry Franchise, nor any of the characters from Devil May Cry.  
Original characters are all my creation.

Prologue:  
Pride

Rapid waters, cruel and unrelenting washed about the rocks and rubble, flowing eternally to their endless decent. Vergil stood out the reach of these waters, upon a slab of rock that perilously hung over the descending cliff. The young man's body shook from exhaustion and blood loss, there was a definite cut in his clothing where Rebellion ripped through his torso, the skin beneath was red and raw.  
He was far from dead… But he was in no shape to fight the similar man that stood before him.

How could it be, at the end of his journey, with the power of Sparda in his hands… That he could lose to [i]him[/i]? In that final lunge for victory what had compelled the cold hearted demon to feign his swing? What was it that persisted him allow his brother's blade to draw his blood?  
Even as he stumbled back, even as his other half stared at him with that intangible look… Vergil could not feel any hatred for him… His anger for his 'little brother' (and how long had it been since he had thought of Dante in that way?) was diminished and replaced with something else. Perhaps pride? Dante had grown so much stronger in such a short amount of time, had finally devised to submit to his demonic inheritance.

No… No it was far more simple… Surely.  
Vergil breathed heavily, the deadly sharp tip of his blade, Yamato, pointed purposefully at Dante's face.

"Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world." The blue clad hellion hissed. Despite being absolutely drained, Vergil held the sword with a strikingly steady hand, his cold blue eyes held a bizarre mixture of malice and desperation.  
"I'm staying. This place-" His blood covered hand gripped the pendant that he had been gifted by his wretched mother… The catalyst for the power he so desperately sought. "Was our father's home…"

That look in Dante's eyes… Something he couldn't place. Was it hatred? Anger?  
No… It was sadness… Sadness and… Disappointment? How ironic, that they should switch roles as they have.  
His brother, the one he thought of as so incompetent… To see such a look on his mirrored face was nearly unbearable.

So Vergil stepped back with finality in his movements, and slowly fell away from the solid rock.  
He would disappear into the blackness of Hell, where he belonged, and where he longed to be.

End note:  
Wheeeeeeeeeeee~ *splat*


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Ramblings: This one is also short because I felt it was inappropriate to include the next scene with this chapter. –pwns self-  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Devil May Cry Franchise, nor any of the characters from Devil May Cry.  
Original characters are all my creation.

Chapter 1:  
Worst Enemy

Dante's eyes widened as he watched Vergil fall toward the abyss, his body instinctually lunged forward in an attempt to grab his brother.  
Even though Vergil was well out of Dante's reach, the blue clad twin swung his blade at the hopeful hand, causing the other to hesitate from pain.  
Yamato had one final taste of his flesh, then both it and its master fell into the thick blackness.

Dante gazed down after Vergil, his freshly healed hand clenched tightly. Was Vergil mocking him? Or… Proving a point? Dante frowned and pushed it out of his mind. He couldn't think right now, so he turned and paced over to Sparda.  
As Dante pulled the blade up from the rocky riverbed, he couldn't help the bitterness the flowed through him. He'd put so much time and effort into getting here, ripped into his soul, even lost his only remaining family… And for what?  
A lump of _fucking steel_.

He lowered his arm and sighed, looking ahead to the exit. Now he was back where he started… nothing, and no one, to live for.  
Dante shook his head, attempting to diminish the tears that threatened to come, then stepped forward. With each step his dangerous thoughts became louder and louder, 'Don't you walk away from this, don't you _dare._'.  
He carried on.  
'Don't turn your back!'  
His steps slowed.  
'_DON'T FUCKING DO IT AGAIN!_'

Finally his steps came to a halt and his pale head hung down. "… God…" He hissed through gritted teeth. "DAMN it, Vergil!" Dante twisted around rapidly and faced the waterfalls cliff. He would regret doing this, he knew he would… But he'd regret it even more if he didn't go after his dumbass 'older brother'.  
The fiery twin took towards the waterfall cliff with a heated pace, his face contorted with a dangerous aggravation.

"Stupid, this is stupid," He told himself, trying to overshadow the voice in his head that cheered him towards his doom. "So fuckin' stupid." He looked down from the edge of the cliff and grimaced… It was probably going to be a long way down… No, no, it would _definitely_ be a long way down, 'cos that's how things went with his rotten luck.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker." And with those final words, Dante leapt from the stone slab and descended into that thick, consuming darkeness.

End note: It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time.


End file.
